The Host Comments
by loveinchaos
Summary: a peek at the ouran host club's blog. and the members of the host club create entries along with comments by our favorite ouran students. joyful and suggestive oneshot. #honorstudent moments of wisdom and why Honey goes by CakeLover69
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the Ouron high school Host Club's Official Blog's "Free Write" page**_

_the below are various literary art pieces written by the host club which were posted online in the hopes of entertaining their guests even as they are studying abroad. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>A sweet lymeric from Honey-senpai<span>

There once was a girl named Haruhi

with eyes like chocolate cake!

She used to never loose laugh nor tear

Homework, grades, and what was at stake

Thats all that she thought of, oh dear!

**Comments:**

HaruhiFujioka: A weapon of war

A bunny for peace

Cake in the boudoir?

Oh save me a piece!

#honorstudent

CakeLover69: Yay! I love it! 0:)

Thing1: Well played, Haruhi-chan

Thing2: Honor student for the win

CallmeKING: yes, Haruhi, my dove! That was brilliant! Like all things you shine with the light of a thousand suns!

Thing2: Hikaru, Isn't that a card from Cards Against Humanity?

Thing1: It is, my dear brother. Tamaki-sempai, what Are you insinuating?

CallmeKING: I would never insinuate anything you devlish dopplegangers!

Ky0ya0tori: In the interest of preserving the club's image and because I am your friend, Tamaki. Shut up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haikus<strong>

From Hikaru to freak out Tamaki

The sound of the drums

The memory of the dead

It will haunt you all!

**Comments:**

CallmeKING: I AM NOT Freaked Out.

Thing1: Liar.

Thing2: liar.

CakeLover69:liar.

Shiro-not-shota: Lie- are.

mori: -_-

CallmeKING: Stop silently judging me! I AM NOT FREAKED OUT!

Ky0ya0tori: _What did I just say?_

HaruhiFujioka: And the lesson here kids, Learn to quit while you're ahead. #honorstudent

* * *

><p><span>Kouru thinking of fondly of his school back home<span>

In walls of bright pink

Students with too much time are

Animals in blue

**Comments:**

Thing1: Oh you're an animal alright

Thing2: O_h, hikaru-_

classA prez: You guys, this really isn't appropriate...

Thing1: So you Don't want to hear how far my brother and me can take an online seduction?

classA prez: "My brother and I"

Thing2: So you DO Ship Twincest!

classA prez: ineversaidthat !

Thing1: I knew you had to be into something kinky~

classA prez: Please, I'm really not into you two. D':

HaruhiFujioka: Knock it off you, two. We're skyping and I can literally see him crying.

* * *

><p><span>Kyouya being his version of "sentimental" at Nekozawa's request for the Black Magic Club<span>

I once dreamed of death

Woke finding myself alive

I wished I dreamed still

**Comments:**

classA prez: is it me or are some of these haikus truly creepy? I hate scary things…

Nekozawa X: the darkly malevolent ones were made apon my request. It is gratifying!

Rengae#1: **of course** we can blame you for such absolutely unnecessary creepiness.

CallmeKING: Ms. Manager! what do you think you are doing, bullying our beloved senpai?

Rengae#1: SOMEBODY has to maintain the quality of the content of our site, you Phony Prince!

HaruhiFujioka: Manager, Please be nice?

CallmeKING: Oh thank you for coming to aid me, Haruhi! I knew you cared! You are an angel! A compassionate being beyond my wildest-

Rengae#1: OH PLEASE!

HaruhiFujioka: Cut it out or so help me, I will Tag Kyoya-senpai.


	2. Chapter 2

An Western style poem from Mori

The sun sets

A girl laughs

A man cries

A gun shoots

They say I Do

A care crashes

A lifetime is crippled

A patient dies

The baby is born.

The moon rises.

Anything can happen after sunset

Everything does happen before Moonrise

And it is all as beautiful as the twilight hour it creates

Between the Sunset and the Moonrise.

Rengae#1:Moe! Even with his strong and silent persona who knew Mori thought so much!

Itsnot BossaNova: I always knew that Morishita-senpai was intelligent. Couldn't you tell?

mori: ty.

CakeLover69: What? Wait, I didn't even see Takashi's piece

Rengae#1: Try refreshing, he just uploaded it

CakeLover69: Awww, Takashi! I Love it!

Itsnot BossaNova: Honey-sempai, what's with your screen name?

CakeLover69: What's wrong with it?

Itsnot BossaNova: Nothing, It's just... do you realize that it's kinda...

CakeLover69: I chose it because I. Love. _Sweet._ Things. ...Okay? 3:)

Itsnot BossaNova: o.e ... oh. ok. *blushes *

Rengae#1: Moe! that! THATS IT! THAT's EXACTLY WHAT YOUR CHARACTER ARC WAS MISSING!

CakeLover69: Takashi, she's scaring me.

mori: Ikr?

* * *

><p><span>A song from Haruhi and Tamaki dedicated to their host club and guests<span>

I know you told me to never think coldy

and never let regrets weigh on my mind

but after years of thinking hopfully

I still have one last if only

"if only I could call you mine…

I was the most lonely soul I knew

Maybe because the only truth I could offer you

Was the knowledge, hard learned.

That the cold world did burn

And no one ever blinks an eye…

They would rather hide their fears

Behind smiles that were lies

And would rather ignore tears

Use a childs joy as their disguise

That was the only truth I that I thought worth while

Before I met you and your real smile

You told me never to live my life with "if only's"

Not to regret later but live my life boldly

With your advice I have grown

'Cuz of your hand I can stand on my own

I have lived bolder than I could ever have thought in my mind

But I still have one last "if only" in my way

And you always promised I'd be okay…

and I would be IF ONLY I could call you mine.

Kanako007: I'm just happy for Haruhi and Tamaki… they sound so happy together!

Rengae#1: oh yes! Wasn't just the biggest shocker that haruhi really was a girl?

Kanako007: I sort of already knew back when she accidentally kissed me at the ball.

Shiro-not-shota: hey! I knew she was a girl from the very first time I met her!

Rengae#1: Nobody cares about you anymore, runt!

Shiro-not-shota: Hey, at least I'm not a trout faced otaku.

Rengae#1: I'll have you know you are talking to the host club's official manager! And you are-

mori: Rengae, stop.

Rengae#1: but that boy is so impudent! And he's still in elementary school!

mori: -_-

Rengae#1: yes, alright. I get it. I'm older so I should set the example… sorry,shirio.

Shiro-not-shota: good, that makes one of us.

mori: -_-

Shiro-not-shota: …ok, I heard enough already. I am sorry Ms. Manager.

Nekozawa X: I wonder, Mori, would you be interested in harnessing your telepathic conversation into curses and act as a booster for the Black Magic Club.

classA prez: I don't think that silent charisma counts as Dark magic, senpai…

Rengae#1: wow, Neko-senpai, you manage to be occult and creepy even online.

mori: RENGAE, -_-

Nekozawa X: it's quite alright, mori. No need to defend me. I find it a complement.

Itsnot BossaNova: guys, were wasting space. We were supposed to be commenting on the site.

Shiro-not-shota: yeah, RENGAE, you'll get us in trouble.

Ky0ya0tori: Bit late for that. Everyone offline. Since none of you can behave I am disabling the comment function.

Shiro-not-shota: Aw, man, don't do this

Kanako007: This is more or less average Host Club stuff, what's the big deal?

Rengae#1: WHATS THE BIG DEAL?!

Ky0ya0tori: poor conduct will reflect on the club. and therefore reflect in our financial revenue.

HaruhiFujioka: That's cold, senpai.

CallMeKing: Come now, Kyoya, old chum. Perhaps this is just an opportunity for us to all turn over a new leaf!

CakeLover69: Tama-chan, calling Kyo-chan fish bait won't help your cause

Thing 1: Yeowch.

Thing 2: got nailed by the cute one.

Ky0ya0tori: This is Exactly what I was talking about. You all have 30 seconds to log off before I send a virus to shut down All of your computers.

Thing 1: Try it.

Ky0ya0tori: And Iphones.

Thing 2: ... Hikaru... back off.

mori: -_-

Ky0ya0tori: Not even you will change my mind, so stop trying.

_comments on this site have been disabled._


	3. Chapter 3

_comments on this site are now active._

Koaru'sCarriage: You're so hot when you put your foot down.

* * *

><p>You got a PM from: <strong>Kyoya Otori<strong>

**And yet you disobey me.**

* * *

><p>Kaoru'sCarriage: I thought you liked that about me. that I'm a rebel.<p>

* * *

><p>You got a PM from: <strong>Kyoya Otori<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And I might like you a lot more if you weren't hacking my system.<strong>

* * *

><p>TheWhichOneIsHikaruGame: It worked!<p>

* * *

><p>You got a PM from: <strong>Kyoya Otori<strong>

**You told your brother how to hack the site?**

You got a PM from: **Kaoru's Carriage**

**Not just him.**

* * *

><p>Honey: Sweet! Isn't this great Takashi?<p>

mori: yah.

* * *

><p>You got a PM from: <strong>Kyoya Otori<strong>

**Well I suppose just them is fine,**

** but**

* * *

><p>TAMAKIng: As President of this club, I found the disabling of comments a questionable move in the first place. I'm so glad we're back online.<p>

* * *

><p>You got a PM from: <strong>Kyoya Otori<strong>

**I hate you.**

You got a PM from: **Kaoru's Carriage**

**Is That Any way to greet your King?**

You got a PM from: **Kyoya Otori**

**And why is it that now I can't get online?**


End file.
